Shadow Islands
by Chriss111
Summary: A dakness looms over a world. A villain returning to his world in order to destroy it. One person can stop all of this. The problem is that he doesn't know what's going on, is betrayed, and begins to suffer from an incurable disease. Please Review!
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from KH.

* * *

As I ran through the empty hallways, the floor began to disappear under me. I kept running, knowing that I couldn't let the demon catch me. I ran through darkness, but I could still feel its presence behind me. There was no place for me to stop and rest, but I didn't care. I knew it would eventually get me, drag me down, kill me, but for now I was free, and I could keep running, not just running away from that thing, but running towards what I could only hope was life…

"Wake up Alex!" I heard someone scream. I turned around, but the demon had vanished. I was in the hallway again, but a door was open this time. I passed through it, looking at the face of a woman's. My mom.

"What?" I asked, realizing that I was inside my room at home. I got up and stretched, the feeling of being caught still in me. My mom was at the doorway with an espresso coffee and a bagel in her hand, glaring at me.

"It's 7:00 A.M. Alex. School starts at 7:30 and if you're late one more time, they say you'll be suspended." She drank some of her coffee and began to throw clothes at me to put on. I went to the bathroom to change, but turned the lights on even though sunlight was already strewing in through the window. I got ready quickly and ate a bagel for breakfast.

"Can I walk to school today?" I asked her as I put on my backpack at the front door.

"School's right across the street, how are you late?" She picked up her car keys and then left for work.

"I guess that's a yes." Walking down the street, I replayed the events of my dream in my mind. I had had that same dream for ten days and each day it seemed more intense than the last. Everyday, it seemed as if shadows were leaping out at me, trying to envelop me.

"Hey Alex. Looks like we're not late today." said my friend Julie as we entered school grounds. As soon as we entered, the bell rang causing the gates to close behind us. While we headed towards our classes, I kept seeing my reflection on the side of the doors. My brown eyes. My black hair. My white shirt and jeans. Yet there seemed something off against it.

"Julie, you keep going. I'll catch up." I walked up to one of the mirrors, but felt a hand on my arm.

"You sure? It'll only be five minutes until the last bell rings." She looked at me with questioning eyes, knowing somewhat about the dream I'd had.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I told her as I kept advancing. She shrugged and left. When I was sure she'd gone, I placed my hand on the door, trying to see what might've been on the other side. My dream kept replaying itself in my mind. Who was that thing. WHAT was that thing? I shook my head and thought to myself, _Maybe I do need therapy_, before I went to class.

...

"Is there any news of threat in this world, sire?" asked a man in black armor to a man with white hair in a black coat.

"Only one." he responded while looking at a chart he had at his disposal. "I've tried to destroy him in his dreams, but he seems to have surpassed this by running away. His heart is incredibly strong, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he might be chosen." His finger traced a black line on the chart, making a black line appear there.

"Isn't that impossible though sire?" the Black Knight asked as he changed into a kneeling position. He knew the procedure his master was carrying out would require his black armor, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes, considering the timeline of events. But you can never be too sure with these matters. Now, eliminate him first and then join with the shadow who is already there in order to get to the core."

"As you wish sire." And with that, he disappeared through a dark ring, leaving his master to finish his preparations.

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and I'll update soon. I hope. My life has been very busy lately, but I will finish this story and soon.**_


	2. The Shadow

_**I am so sorry for my delay. It will not happen again. This chapter will tie things more to Kingdom Hearts, but we're not completely there yet.**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that resembles someone from KH or KH.

* * *

I started running through darkness. The demon was closer to me than ever before. It's eyes bore holes into my back as I sprinted through the endless void. Though I didn't see anything, I could still feel walls around me, closing in, trapping me. I added an extra burst of speed, knowing that once that thing caught me, my life was over. Just when I thought I had escaped it again, I fell. I might've screamed if I could, but the only thing I could do now was watch, as the nightmare came even closer to me, enveloping me in shadows, until I could only feel my heart beating...

"Alex!" I heard as pain shot up my arm. Blinking my eyes, I looked to see Julie with a pen in her hand and blood seeping out of a wound in my arm. Shocked, I quickly covered it with my hand and looked at Julie, confused.

"What was that for!" I shouted at her as I tried to stop the flow of blood. She also looked surprised, but I didn't know what for. Looking around, I realized that I was still inside my math class. Everyone was looking at me, even the teacher, Mrs. Krohl.

"Alex, thank you for waking up. I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, but people should learn in a classroom. Julie, take him to the nurse's office since you found it necessary to stab him awake." As we were leaving, I though about the newest nightmare I'd had. It was the first time I had ever seen the demon, but there hadn't been much to see. There had only been this hooded man with a black coat on. But just the mere thought of it made me shiver.

"What happened to you back there?" Julie asked while we walking towards the infirmary. "You completely zoned out. I tried shaking you, but you just had your eyes closed tightly."

"It was just a bad dream Julie." I told her. I didn't want her to know too much about my nightmares even though I had told her when I'd first started having them. She was wearing her skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her brown hair partially covered her sea-green eyes as they looked at me questioningly.

"Wow! That's a gusher!" said the nurse when we entered her vacant office. She stitched up the wound quickly, cleaned it with rubbing alcohol, and then place a band aid on it. When she was done, the bell rang so we just grabbed our stuff and left for home.

...

"It's about time you got here." the Black Knight said as a woman in a black dress suddenly appeared walking out of a dark corridor.

"The master wishes for all preparations to be completed without fail. If I were to rush then the preparations would not be perfect." Her black dress sparkled as she said this. Her face was hidden by a shadow, though piercing green eyes could be seen despite it. Her black heels had a flower imprint on both sides and she was wearing silver gloves that seemed to sway in the wind.

"Has the core been breached yet?" the Black Knight asked while he began to close the blinds in the room they were in.

"No, but I have identified where it attains its energy from. It will take one week for that source to be closed and another to breach the core." After she had said this, she casually walked over to the nearest couch and sat down. Even though the couch was a deep reddish color, it turned coal black the moment the woman touched it.

"I need a favor from you. Can you open all the dark corridors on this island?" The woman held up a hand, clearly in surprise.

"Why are you on the islands of the world? Most activities occur on the continent." She stood up, the couch immediately returning to its crimson color, as if nothing had happened to it.

"My target is in these horrible islands. So can you do it?" He knew she could, but didn't know if she would go through with it voluntarily.

"Yes, I'll do it. But my shadows will also be roaming it so unless you want to lose the honor of killing him, you'll do it quickly." She waved her hand and opened a dark corridor, but the Black Knight spoke to her before she left.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to steal his heart." The dark corridor closed before she could respond back.

...

"My mom is going to kill me!" I told Julie as I checked my watch. We had met up with some of our friends at the beach, but the sun had started to set. Thankfully, I didn't have any homework to do that day.

"Doesn't your mom work late today, though?" She was busy making a sand castle with her friend Leah.

"Well yeah, but I think she'll be ticked off if I come home after she gets there." I started putting on my socks and then my sneakers as I slowly hopped on my bike.

"You sure you have to go? We haven't even finished our game." My friend Rolly started trotting towards me with the volleyball in his hand from our game. When he was close enough, I punched the volleyball right in the center. It went flying back, knocking over Julie and Leah's sandcastle.

"Hey!" they both shouted while Rolly started laughing.

"Next time you want a game, sharpen those reflexes. A baby could stab you and you still wouldn't react fast enough." I could still hear his laughter as I peddled down the road.

"You have skill." My head seemed to snap forward as my bike suddenly stopped. Confused, I got off and checked my tires, ignoring whoever had just spoken. "I SAID, you have skill." My body jerked as I turned around to see a black suit of armor talking to me.

"Can I…help you?" The black suit of armor walked up to me and waved a hand. Instantly, it seemed as if a giant black hole appeared behind him.

"Yes, you can." Out of the black hole came what appeared to be a humanoid figure with blue skin. Its hands were silver and ended in three-fingered claws. Its eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow with a logo of a type of heart emblazoned on its chest.

"What is that thing?" I asked, backing off a little.

"Your end." he responded as he took out what appeared to be a long, black key. The handle was black with shades of silver. It was double shafted and ended in three long, black spikes. "I hope he doesn't mind." And then the man and the creature attacked.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my long taken chapter! Please review, whether it be positive, negative, one worded, or two pages long. I would love a two page long review by the way! I should have another chapter out by the end of the week. Thanks.**_


	3. The Sword

_**Hope you like this chapter though it's extremely short!**_

**Disclaimer:** If anything resembles Kingdom Hearts here, I don't own it.

* * *

"Wait!" a voice called out as the armor suddenly froze. My eyes were wide open and seemed to be popping out of my head while my heart had started beating in an inhuman rate. "Let's see if he is, after all, chosen." Another black hole appeared, but this time a new key appeared that was covered in light. It had a golden handle with a silver neck and teeth. I touched the handle and was instantly transported to a battleground.

...

"Hello." said a voice around me.

I turned around to see a hooded man with silver hair looking at me with curiosity. "Who are you?" I asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Let's just say that I know you. I want to test you to see if I'm right." He held up a hand making another black hole appeared next to us. "Before I go through this dark corridor, remember to try when using that thing. Bye." With a final wave, he passed through the corridor, making me see only darkness.

...

With a splitting headache, I blinked to see that I still had the silver key with me, but that the armor and the creature were still attacking. I parried the knight's attack and then sliced the humanoid in half.

"Wha…" exclaimed the knight. He quickly composed and then lunged at me again. Just when I thought I was safe, the key started to disappear.

"I guess I was wrong." said the same voice. Bit by bit, the key was disappearing from my side.

"No! I need a weapon!" Just when the knight's key had grazed my arm, drawing blood, a light shown from where the key had been. It grew to the length of the key, but then transformed into a golden key with a silver handle.

"Ah, so maybe there is some use to you." The knight lunged at me with the key again, but I dodged and struck out at his hand. Wincing in agony, he drew back the key into a defensive position, but I knocked the key out of his hand with a quick jab at his shoulder. "Good job, warrior of darkness." the voice concluded in my head before the knight disappeared through another dark corridor.

"What was that?" I managed to ask before collapsing due to the wound in my arm. My sword disappeared leaving me defenseless, but before it vanished completely, light poured into my arm, healing the wound. I lay there on the street, breathing hard because of the pain. When I finally got the strength to get up, I saw a white piece of paper floating in midair from where the dark corridor had been. It read:

Not a warrior of light, but a warrior of darkness

Not a wielder of the key, but a key itself

Three other wielders have been found, yet you are intriguing

The darkness in your heart balances out with light

In that lies your true strength

One that I would very much like to control.

Sincerely,

Master X.

I turned the card over and found an invitation to a direction very familiar to me. It was my school. "What have I gotten myself into." I whispered.

* * *

_**Probably the shortest chapter in history! I am extremely sorry, but the beginning chapters have all been short. Starting with the next chapter which I hope I'll publish later today, the chapters will be normal length. I promise.**_


	4. The Invitation

**_This wasn't the yesterday I was talking about. Oh well, chapter's finally up. Please people, review!_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from KH.

* * *

The demon was behind me again. Though I was wrapped in darkness, his black eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I was surrounded by its evil, by its hatred, by its power. Strangely, I wasn't afraid this time. When I felt that it would lunge, I summoned my sword to my hand then surrounded myself with light. The creature reeled back, surprised, but then lunged with what appeared to be a sword, no, a key, the same one the knight had used, and aimed for my heart. I blocked the attack, creating an immense sort of energy when our weapons collided. I looked back to see the demon, but then the dream ended.

...

I woke up, sunlight streaming in through the window. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so today I didn't have to wake up to go to school. I looked at my bedside table; the note from yesterday was there. I had called Julie and told her about the note that had appeared yesterday. She hadn't believed me at first. Not until I had held out my hand and summoned the sword. We'd agreed to search the school today at noon. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:00 A.M.

"Alex, are you up?" my mom called from her room. I got up and put on black cargo pants with a blue shirt.

"Yes mom." I called as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

"Can you come here for a moment." I put on my sandals and went to see my mom lying in bed, clutching her stomach. "Your father's coming back tonight and the baby keeps kicking. Could you make dinner today?" she clutched her stomach again as I wondered how soon it would be before the baby came.

"Sure mom. Listen, is it okay if I hang out with Julie and Rolly today? I'll be back for dinner." I looked at her with begging eyes as she kept rubbing her stomach.

"Of course honey, go have fun. Just remember to be back in time for your dad's arrival." I thanked her and called up Julie for what we'd be doing.

"Julie, are you going today?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there at 11:30. Let me just get some things ready." I could hear her ruffling on the other side of the phone. "Make sure you stake out the place from the outside and then meet me at the hidden entrance." She hung up then and I went to get my backpack ready.

...

"Sire, the warrior will be there at around noon. What is your plan?" The Black Knight kneeled in front of the same man in a black coat. He was facing the knight now, so his features were more defined. He was deeply tan, had muscular arms, black eyes, and a perfectly structured, but lined face.

"Will she be there?" he simply asked as he produced the same key that the Black Knight had used in his fight.

"Of course sire. The corridors are already open and my personal creations are wandering in there, not something that fool Vanitas has created." He beamed inwardly at this as the man looked at him and chuckled.

"You call Vanitas a fool, yet he has produced more results than you have. No matter. Once you arrive, leave this in case he lives up to my expectations." The man snapped his fingers and another parchment, similar to the one left behind in the previous battle, appeared. Slowly, it floated to the Black Knight where he took it with cautious hands. "I don't plan to unveil myself to him yet, not if he is worthy. If you do manage to succeed though, I will appear to connect my key with his sword and see where that takes us. You can have the honor of finishing him. Make sure that she doesn't aid you unless his sword transforms. That is all. At least, for now."

"As you wish, No Heart." No Heart traced a circle with his finger and the Black Knight disappeared again.

...

"Julie, do you see anyone in there?" We were outside the back door the janitor used to get into the school. Julie peered in through the window and shook her head. I grabbed the knife I'd brought from home, put it in the opening above the lock, and brought it down. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Let me go first." Julie told me as she went forward. She looked at the empty room and then cautiously opened the door to the hallway. I followed her and closed the door behind us. As we looked around the hallway, I noticed something glinting at the far end.

"Julie, look." I told her as I pointed towards the end of the hallway. Another one of the dark corridors appeared and then disappeared just as quickly. Julie gasped, finally having real proof that I'd been telling the truth. "Why did they invite me here anyway?" Slowly, we walked towards the spot where the black hole had appeared. Nothing was there, but suddenly a crash came from inside the room next to us.

"What was that?" Julie asked as she opened the and went inside. I was about to follow when the door closed with such force that I was knocked back. I got up and ran to the door.

"Julie! Are you okay?" I screamed at the door. There was shuffling and another crash.

"Alex, what's going on? I can't see anything and I tripped over something!" Then there came the scream. It was the most blood chilling, bone shaking scream I'd ever heard. Pain in each sound. I knew who was screaming. Julie.

"Julie!" I screamed as I pounded on the door. I threw myself against it time and time again. Nothing happened. Soon, I sat down, tears coming down my face. "No!" I told myself. I opened my right hand and willed the sword to appear. I could then feel the cold metal on my skin. I got up and was about to attack the door with the sword when a voice stopped me cold.

"Careful. You don't want you friend to suffer more, do you?" I turned to see the Black Knight from the other day standing in front of a dark corridor with a piece of paper in his hands. "Don't attack the door. Sit and let's talk Alex." I cringed at the mention of my name by this thing that was standing in front of me. "Believe me, you really don't have much choice." I slumped to the ground.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, tired and confused. I didn't want to get hurt, but I was also very suspicious of the knight in front of me.

"You know, you really had me by surprise last time. Who would've thought you'd alter the Key! Anyway, before I get carried away and my partner steps in, let me give you a chance to save your friend there." He snapped his fingers and immediately an armada of miniature knights with swords sticking out of them marched through the dark corridor and began to surround me. There were too many to count when the last one finally went into place. "What do you think? Top of the line Miniknights!" He beamed at this. "Defeat them, and you and your friend go. If you don't, well, let's just say I'll be hearing a lot more screams from that room and from out here."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I raised my sword. "I guess I have no choice then, do I?" He simply smiled at me, rejoicing in my pain.

"That's the spirit! Who knows, I may even have more fun than I thought I would." He laughed as the knights began to advance. When the first one got close enough, I swung with my sword only to see a heart emblem shine. All the swords in its body pulled out and began to attack. I struggled to keep the swords at bay while more and more knights advanced. Desperately, I threw my sword and managed to decapitate one of the knights. Smiling a little, I called back the sword just in time to block another knight.

"How many are there?" I asked as my arms grew weary. One knight managed to get through, stabbing the hilt of the sword to send it flying from my hand.

"Looks like I win. How expected." The Black Knight laughed when all of a sudden another bone chilling scream was heard from behind the door.

"Julie." I whispered, rage building up inside of me. "That's enough." I said, hatred in every word. I summoned my sword back, and in what only appeared to be a few steps, I swept my sword through every knight between me and the Black Knight. Placing my sword right by his throat, I whispered, "Hurt my friend one more time, and your Miniknights will be wiping the dirt that'll squirt through your neck." His eyes widened and then all of a sudden, he disappeared. I looked around, but the other knights were all there. I got my knife ready, and, just like before, took out half of them in a single swipe. I went again until there was only one left. It took out its swords, getting ready for a fight. I blocked its first attack, then stepped back and plunged my sword through its stomach, killing it.

"Very well." said the voice that had talked to me before.

"Alex!" Looking around, I saw Julie crawl out through the door, looking beaten and exhausted.

"Julie!" I raced towards her. She had multiple bruises, but otherwise seemed all right.

"It was horrible! This thing with two heads and a heart emblazoned onto its chest. It seemed to absorb me…what's that?" Halfway through, she pointed at something floating above the knight I'd slain. It was positioned directly over its fallen swords.

"No, not another one." I said, having a pretty good idea of what the note would say.

"Read it." Julie urged as she stood directly beside the vote, looking at it in awe. "We know that someone wants to get you. Maybe this will reveal who."

"Fine." I grumbled as I reluctantly grabbed the note.

I knew you would please me

Yet, you don't know who I am

You deny the power you have

Let me convince you

It won't be painful

I promise

Sincerely,

Master X

I turned the invitation over to find another address I knew. The beach. "Something tells me that I'll be there even if I don't want to be." I whispered.

* * *

**_Like I said, please review! Also, next chapter should be up next week. Hopefully!_**


End file.
